Rin Hoshizora: Una verdadera Gryffindor
by zaRekPG
Summary: Rin se siente abrumada por lo que le sucedió a Nico, y todo se derrumba para ella. Por suerte, Honoka está allí para ayudarla a seguir. Traducción de la historia original de Number54 "Rin Hoshizora: A True Gryffindor" Hogwarts AU.


**Bueno, he aquí una nueva historia (traducción) del AU de Hogwarts creado por Number54. Los eventos que aquí se relatan toman lugar durante "Algo por qué luchar", cuando Rin dejó la enfermería. Y sí, esta historia está centrada en Rin.**

 **Así que técnicamente podría considerarse una secuela... ¿O no?. Bueno, si no han leído "Algo por qué luchar", deberían leerla para que no estén muy confundidos con lo que ocurre en esta historia. XD**

* * *

Los pies de Rin se encontraban en piloto automático mientras dejaba que la guiaran con prisa hasta la gran Escalinata. No tenía la más remota idea de hacia donde se dirigía, pero su mente solo le gritaba que se alejara hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Su primer pensamiento fue esconderse en el dormitorio de las chicas en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero fue automáticamente descartado por ella sabía que sus compañeras Gryffindors podrían sentir que algo estaba mal con ella y trataría de averiguar que le pasaba.

No necesitaba eso justo ahora.

Entonces pensó en buscar un lugar oculto en algún punto de los jardines y dejar salir su frustración ahí, pero con solo pensar en la cantidad de estudiantes con los que se iba a topar de camino hasta la lechucería, también lo descartó.

Su mente continuaba recorriendo todos los lugares en la escuela donde podría estar sola mientras continuaba subiendo con prisa las escaleras, sin siquiera prestar ninguna atención a las miradas preocupadas de los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado mientras ella subía.

Fue en ese instante que su mente se detuvo abruptamente y apareció en ella la imagen de un lugar en particular.

 _El salón de clase vacío del cuarto piso._

¡Por supuesto! Desde su primer año, ese salón en particular había sido siempre su mejor amigo en situaciones como esta. Nadie, ni siquiera un profesor pasaba por ahí, así que le proveía una quieta y pacifica atmosfera. Nadie la molestaría en ese lugar.

Rin se sintió como una completa idiota por no haber pensado en ese lugar antes, pero rápidamente se perdonó justificándose por las circunstancias y el estado en el que su mente se encontraba.

Sus zapatos hicieron un sonido abrupto contra el frío concreto del suelo del sexto piso cuando ella rápidamente hizo un giro en U y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Muchos de los retratos de la gran Escalinata la miraron hacer eso, pero solo uno comenzó hizo el intentó de detener su carrera.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué te tiene tan apurada, pequeña Gryffindor? –Un hombre en una peluca empolvada sentado a la mesa, rodeado de otros hombres con pelucas empolvadas le gritó mientras los demás se giraban en sus asientos para tratar de mirar a la joven Gryffindor a la que él le hablaba.

No recibió respuesta de Rin quién a propósito ignoró su pregunta, bajando con más prisa la escalera y saltando un paso aquí y allá como una forma de hacer una línea recta hasta el cuarto piso.

Mientras continuaba bajando, ella logró ver a Kotori y a Umi conversando mientras iban descendiendo por la escalera, probablemente en su camino hacia el ala médica. Y antes de que la Hufflepuff o la Ravenclaw siquiera se percataran quien había chocado violentamente contra ellas, Rin ya había desaparecido por la entrada del cuarto piso.

Ambas chicas se detuvieron y se miraron con desconcierto, y antes de decir siquiera una palabra, otra chica de cabello color jengibre llegó frente a ellas, y procedió a darles una breve explicación de lo que había ocurrido mientras ellas no estaban.

La puerta del salón en desuso casi se abrió de par en par cuando Rin atravesó por ella, cerrándola de golpe detrás. La presión que estaba intentando contener finalmente cedió cuando las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por sus mejillas rápidamente se convirtieron en un sollozo tembloroso.

Y mientras las lágrimas salían, ella comenzó a recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvo lugar en el jardín.

 _Ella y Honoka habían quedado con Eli, Nozomi y Nico después de que terminaran las clases del día, cuando la rubia Gryffindor preguntó a Honoka sobre su tarea de Transformaciones, y la chica de sexto año le dijo que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo hacerla._

 _Fue cuando Nozomi mencionó que hacía un fantástico día y que sería una pena desperdiciarlo. Así qué, las cinco chicas decidieron buscar un lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio; y mientras Eli ayudaba a Honoka con su tarea para la profesora McGonagall, Rin se sentó en el césped con Nozomi y Nico, escuchando como las dos Slytherins de coletas hablaban acerca de cómo estaba la familia de Nico, lo que terminó en Nozomi haciendo una promesa de visitarlos en el transcurso de las próximas vacaciones escolares._

 _Y justo cuando Eli terminaba de ayudar a Honoka con su tarea, tres chicas de Slytherin se acercaron a ellas. Nozomi y Nico inmediatamente se levantaron del césped para colocarse de forma protectora delante de las tres Gryffindors, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

 _Muchas de las cosas feas que comenzaron a decir esas chicas iban dirigidas a Nozomi y Nico, y parecía que ninguna, ni la pelinegra ni la prefecta peli morada, se sentían fastidiadas por ellas. Pero cuando Nozomi les advirtió que no tenían nada que hacer allí, la chica que estaba al centro del trío de Slytherins hizo un comentario despectivo acerca de la relación con "Ayase" en donde Eli había sido aceptada condescendientemente por la parte idiota de la casa de Slytherin._

 _Esto enfureció a la rubia que se colocó al lado de Nozomi; su imagen de la reina de hielo de Gryffindor volvió a salir mientras se dirigía a las tres chicas de Slytherin con su tranquila y fría voz de prefecta. Que lo que ella y la señorita Tojou hacían no era de su incumbencia y que tenían que dirigirse a la señorita Tojou con respeto porque era su superior y cabeza de la casa de Slytherin._

 _Fue cuando la chica se quedó en silencio y miró sobre la pequeña estatura de Nico a Rin, y dijo con voz burlona:_

 _–Bueno… Yazawa, Tojou, sabemos que son amantes de los Gryffindor, pero… ¿amantes de las sangres sucias? Salazar Slytherin se debe estar revolcando en su tumba por culpa de ustedes dos._

 _Rin recordó la sensación, como si su corazón se hubiera salido de su pecho y hubiera caído a sus pies, acompañado por una abrumadora sensación de vergüenza. Ella había desviado su cabeza de la multitud que se había congregado para ver de qué se trataba la conmoción, temiendo ver si alguno de ellos la miraba boquiabierto como una especie de fenómeno de circo._

 _Honoka se colocó frente a ella, protegiéndola de cualquier indeseada atención, mientras miraba fijamente a las tres Slytherins que habían herido los sentimientos de su quería compañera Gryffindor._

 _Rin también recordó haber mirado por encima del hombro de Honoka en sorpresa por el rugido que salió de la boca de Nico._

 _–Retira lo dicho, Adams. ¡Ahora mismo!_

 _Nico había señalado con un dedo acusador a la chica Slytherin, con las cejas fruncidas._

 _– ¿O qué, Yazawa? Sabes bien que la sangre sucia Hoshizora no es apta de estar aquí como tú y Tojou no son aptas para estar en Slyth…_

 _Y antes de que Adams pudiera siquiera terminar sus palabras, Nico terminó la discusión con un sólido puñetazo a la nariz de la chica, lanzándola sobre el suelo._

Rin continuaba llorando con el recuerdo de la pelea que se dio después, caminando hasta la esquina del salón abandonado para sentarse en el suelo, recostada a la pared, llevando sus rodillas a su barbilla y rodeándolas con sus brazos.

Ella no quería que Nico se metiera en problemas. Cincuenta puntos fueron quitados de Slytherin a causa de la pelea, y estaba segura que uno de los profesores regañaría fuertemente a Nozomi por el comportamiento tan horroroso que su casa mostraba. Eli probablemente también sería castigada por no intentar terminar la pelea. Todos estaban en problemas o estarían en problemas a causa de ella.

Tantas veces había sido llamada _sangre sucia_ o se habían burlado de su linaje, ya debería haberse acostumbrado a ello. Era algo de casi cotidiano. No podía contar cuántas noches había mantenido tanto a Eli como a Honoka en la sala común de Gryffindor porque estaba molesta por la situación de haber nacido en una familia no mágica.

Ella no quería molestar a Eli y a Honoka con sus miedos y preocupaciones. A ellas parecía no importarles, pero tal vez solo estaban siendo buenas con ella. Rin sentía que no se merecía buenas amigas como Eli y Honoka. Incluso Nico y Nozomi la defendieron, y ellas eran Slytherins.

Se suponía que los Slytherins no deberían ser amigos de los Gryffindors. Demonios, ni siquiera se suponía que debían respirar su mismo aire. Pero de alguna manera a Nozomi y Nico no les importaba, y Rin no sabía por qué.

La Gryffindor de quinto año estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Honoka silenciosamente abrió, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, con una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Rin llorar levemente en la esquina de la habitación.

Sin una palabra, Honoka se acercó a su querida Gryffindor y decidió unirse a ella en el suelo, permaneciendo en silencio mientras Rin continuaba sollozando débilmente.

Finalmente Rin sintió una presencia a su lado y levantó su cabeza de sus brazos para mirar quien estaba sentada junto a ella.

Rin no dijo nada. Ella no tenía idea de qué decir en primer lugar. Pero cuando Honoka se sentó ahí, silenciosamente mirando a sus cansados y rojos ojos llorosos, Rin no pudo evitar soltar otro sollozo tembloroso y se acercó para abrazar la Gryffindor mayor.

Honoka le acarició la espalda suavemente mientras Rin lloraba aún más fuerte sobre su túnica de Gryffindor. No sabría decir cuántas veces ella y Eli tuvieron que hacer esto cuando Rin irrumpía en la sala común en la noche al borde de las lágrimas después de ser acosada por un estudiante de Slytherin. No sucedía todo el tiempo, pero sucedía aquí y allá. Y parecía que no importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado entre los incidentes, todavía pesaba en la mente de Rin.

Quien quiera que haya dicho que el tiempo cura las heridas solo hablaba patrañas en la mente de Honoka.

Luego de unos momentos, Rin finalmente comenzó a calmarse, su respiración comenzó a bajar y ella dejó de sollozar. Honoka quería que Rin fuera la que hiciera el primer movimiento para separarse del abrazo, y cuando Rin lentamente comenzó a soltar a Honoka, ella levantó su mano para limpiar sus ojos y nariz.

– ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –preguntó Rin. La mano de Honoka se unió a la de Rin para terminar de limpiar las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas.

–Desde que estabas en primer año, siempre vienes a este salón cuando quieres estar sola. Y siendo la entrometida de segundo año que era, decidí seguirte aquí un día porque me preguntaba por qué estabas molesta.

Eso hizo que Rin sonriera.

– ¿Me seguiste?

–Yep –Honoka asintió–. Cuando coloqué mi oreja en la puerta, te escuché llorando, y me asusté porque no sabía que decirte para hacerte sentir mejor. Me quedé ahí, en la puerta, tratando de pensar en algo para decirte, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, tú dejaste de llorar, y tuve que salir corriendo para que no me vieras.

Rin rio nuevamente, con una dulce sonrisa.

–Tú fuiste la primera amiga que hice en Gryffindor cuando llegué aquí nya.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando soltamos todas esas ranas de chocolate en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca justo días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad? – Recordó Honoka, dando un leve codazo a Rin, lo que provocó una sonrisa más grande en la joven Gryffindor.

– ¡Ver a Filch y a la bibliotecaria perseguirlas fue la mejor parte! ¡Y podrías decir que Eli estaba esforzándose para no ponerse a recogerlas ella misma, nya!

Honoka soltó una carcajada.

–A veces miro atrás, y pienso que Eli habría renunciado a su posición en el equipo de Quidditch solo para poder capturar a todas esas ranas de chocolate y esconderse con ellas en algún lugar de las mazmorras.

Ambas Gryffindor soltaron una carcajada juntas antes de que Rin hablara de nuevo.

–Juraría que fuimos nosotras las que hicimos que Filch se retirara ese año, nya.

–Pshh… –Honoka movió su mano en el aire–. Sabes que fuimos nosotras.

Volvieron a reír. Después de que las risas de las dos chicas se calmaron, la voz de Rin pareció desaparecer mientras hablaba.

– ¿Nico está bien?

–Está más enojada que herida –contestó Honoka–. Pero… ¿Cuándo no está de mal humor Nico? Nozomi y Eli se quedaron con ella, y yo fui a buscar a Maki a la lechucería. Kotori y Umi se dirigían hacia la enfermería hacia unos momentos, y Kotori dijo que Hanayo llegaría pronto, también. Así que… estoy segura que tiene bastantes visitas. Su nariz está en mal estado, y tiene algunos cortes. Eso es todo.

–Yo no quería causar ningún problema – Rin gimió, enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas para evitar llorar de nuevo –Honoka enarcó una ceja en genuina confusión.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Rin? Tú no hiciste nada.

–Si no hubiera estado con todos ustedes afuera, esto no habría sucedido, nya. Nico no estaría en la enfermería y Nozomi y Eli no estarían en problemas– dijo la entristecida Gryffindor de quinto año.

–No tienes que preocuparte de que tengan problemas por nada, Rin. Se supone que Nozomi hablará con el profesor Slughorn más tarde. En realidad, cuando lo piensas, no es realmente culpa de nadie. Quiero decir, a otros que no sean esas tres chicas. Son las que deberían haberse quedado lejos de nosotras. No tú –explicó la mayor de Gryffindor, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rin.

–Tú las escuchaste Honoka. No soy más que una… –Rin tragó saliva visiblemente antes de decir las últimas palabras con voz ronca–…sangre sucia.

Honoka apretó los dientes ante la palabra despectiva, mientras veía cómo los ojos de su compañera Gryffindor comenzaban a derramar lágrimas una vez más.

– ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! –Ella siseó–. Odio oírte hablar tan mal acerca de ti. Ser un niño nacido de Muggles no es tan malo como algunas personas lo hacen ver. Hay una gran cantidad de hechiceros y brujas increíbles que tiene padres no mágicos. ¡Diablos, Rin, yo ni siquiera soy la mitad de bruja que tú eres! –Rin rio amargamente.

–No digas eso, nya.

– No, es verdad. Ha habido tantas oportunidades para que abandones Hogwarts por toda esta mierda, y ni una sola vez tomaste ninguna de esas oportunidades. Tu solo sigues adelante sin importar nada, y eso es valentía, Rin. Y créeme, las palabras duelen. Dicen que los palos y las piedras pueden romper tus huesos, pero las palabras nunca te harán daño, ¡pero eso es una mentira! Las palabras duelen. Y está bien dejar salir tu dolor de vez en cuando. El Sombrero Seleccionador te colocó en Gryffindor por una razón. Todas estamos aquí para ti. Tú, yo, y Eli somos hermanas Gryffindor. ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos ese pacto? Y Hanayo está aquí para ti también. Ella es tu mejor amiga. Y Umi, Kotori, Maki, Nico y Nozomi están aquí para ti. Nico no pelea por cualquiera, ¿sabes?

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Rin por razones completamente diferentes ahora, y también podía ver el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de Honoka, pero estas no caían. Lo que la mayor acababa de decir era absolutamente cierto.

Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que Rin estaba tan cansada del acoso de Slytherin que había escrito cartas a sus padres al respecto, y le habían respondido diciendo que estaría bien si quería irse de Hogwarts. Pero, ella no quería eso. Si ella hubiera agachado la cabeza y huido del problema en lugar de enfrentarlo, no habría sido como una verdadera Gryffindor manejaría esa situación. Ella seguramente tampoco iba a enfrentarlo sola. Ella tenía a sus hermanas Gryffindor y otras seis amigas para ayudarla con esto. Sí, ella estaba un poco insegura sobre el linaje Hoshizora, pero a los ojos de sus amigas eso no importaba. Ella era como uno de ellos.

Pero había una cosa que Rin todavía no podía comprender.

–Nico y Nozomi son Slytherins –comenzó a decir Rin mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara–. Se supone que deben odiar a los Gryffindor y a los hijos de Muggles, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué se molestarían en estar con nosotras? –Ante esta pregunta, Honoka sonrió.

–Slytherin tiene una reputación por tener muchos idiotas, pero no todos los Slytherins son malos. De hecho, hay muchos de ellos además de Nico y Nozomi que son realmente agradables. Es gente como Adams y esas otras dos chicas las que le dan a Slytherin un mal nombre.

Rin recordó cómo Nico y Nozomi habían tomado con calma los desagradables comentarios de las tres estudiantes de Slytherin. Ella había visto que esos comentarios no molestaban a ninguna de ellas en lo más mínimo. Debían estar tan acostumbrados que ya no les molestaba. Rin no tenía idea de cómo lo habían hecho, pero estaba muy agradecida con las chicas de coleta.

–Entonces, ¿ya te sientes mejor? –Honoka insistió, las lágrimas en sus ojos se secaron hacía mucho tiempo.

Rin sollozó levemente, pero asintió con una sonrisa. Ella realmente se sentía mejor.

–Bien –Honoka palmeó la cabeza de la joven Gryffindor y la envolvió en un abrazo, cruzando sus brazos–. Ahora, si estás lista para salir de aquí, podemos volver con las demás o podemos dirigirnos a la sala común, arrojarnos una sábana sobre la cabeza y asustar a los de primer año. Tú decides.

Y Rin sabía exactamente cuál quería hacer. Las otras podrían esperar.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Eli, Honoka y Rin hicieron un pacto como Hermanas Gryffindor. Lindas, ¿verdad?**

 **Bueno, hasta ahora hemos visto la relación de NicoMaki y NozoEli y un poquito de la KotoUmi. También hemos visto un poco del background de las chicas, pero, y son palabras del autor de las historia Number54, aún hay más. Mucho más.**

 **De mi parte, pido una enorme disculpa a todos y todas los que leían mis historias. No las he abandonado, y estoy a punto de regresar. Creo que ya para el fin de semana, o principios de la otra, retomo las cuatro historias que tengo. Espero que no me hayan olvidado. Jajaja.**

 **Un abrazo.**


End file.
